A Century Ago
by Ludex Gray
Summary: Freedom Fighters or Terrorists? 4 Benders, but there goals may not bring the 4 nations to harmony.
1. Book Wan

"Master Shenmi, we are ready to begin the attack." Those simple words meant utter devastation for thousands, but to Wei Shemmi it was music to his ears. A strange smile crept its way across the young commanders face, a mix of delight and euphoria. Wei looked out over the trees that had come to be his home. In the distance he could see the tents of the fire nation in their brilliant crimson and sanguine. Just outside the city of Omashu, a perfect target already marked in the color of the blood that was about to be spilled there. The tides had turned. "El tiempo es ahora," he said solemnly, and with those words he condemned the fates of many fire nation soldiers to something darker than simple blood shed.

*In Omashu*

A shadow swept its way through the streets unnoticed, just another shade in the valley of shadows that comprised the lower side of the city. Xi Jing Ping moved swiftly through the dirt, but he never raised a foot once. It was as if the ground itself was moving him. He slipped quickly through the lower city and headed towards the gates. He had heard news of fire benders coming to Omashu, and he was motivated by more than mere curiosity to pay them a visit. "MIS REPOLLOS," came a sudden scream. Turning slowly, but with all the strength of the tectonic plates, Ping saw that the cabbage cart was on fire, along with half the buildings on that side of the street. Chaos had broken out and the fire benders were wreaking havoc as freedom fighters attacked. Ping carefully considered his options then hurled a rock across the street at a red clad soldier. "El tiempo es ahora," he whispered to himself just as the rock slammed into the soldier's body.

*Docks of Omashu*

Faded red garments were drooped across the shoulders of a man with a far away look in his eye. All he seemed to see was fire, despite the sea he had just crossed. Lin Bang had just deserted his family, marked his father, and left his homeland. The fire nation may seem mighty to foreigners, but internally its rigid structure and unforgiving home life was no consolation for the power they posses. After years in that dreadful place, Lin left capital city and its sparkling embers behind. He had decided it was time for him to light his own fires from now on. As he disembarked from the long journey by boat he smelt the familiar smell of smoke in the air, as homey and unwelcome as ever. If there were fire benders in Lin's way of an escape from brutal laws, than there were going to bodies left behind him. Once the flames were in view he saw them as a challenge and made his own in response with a matching ferocity. "El tiempo es ahora," he grunted grimly before rushing the nearest guard.

*The City gates*

Tradition, focus, meditation, tranquility, it was too much for the air bender to bear. Ung Lang had spent her life in the Northern Air Temple and was sick of the ridiculous methods and silence that came with temple living. There were stories, brought by the air bison, of a change in the wind. Rampaging fire that devastated lands, water that drowned islands, and earth that spewed lava. All Lang wanted was a taste of that destruction. To experience peace, one must go through war. If enlightenment is to truly be reached, than adventure and danger are the only way to achieve it. One air bison joy ride and a fan to fly by later, she was as free as the wind. The nearest city of Omashu had gates that were nearly abandoned by the time Lang arrived, but the fight was not over yet. Small skirmishes were being fought here and there, but the real battle was in the field of crimson tents. "El tiempo es ahora," she smirked as she glided into battle ready to fan the flames.


	2. Arabian Nights

Nothing compares to the sight of the desert sky at night. Once the sun has set and the hot sands cool the wildlife that cannot exist under the impressive heat of a desert sun appears. It is under the cover of night that I now must make my journey. During the day caravans pass by laden with riches and precious stones, but they are fools. They could double their time if they travelled by night, but of course they wouldn't want to come across us thieves.

As I wait silently in the late evening sun, a caravan passes by and I decide to take my chances. It doesn't end well. The caravan was surrounded by royal guards and bore the flags of the lands to the north. I slipped through, grabbed a single lamp from out of a passing camels pouch and stole away back into the desert. I didn't set off any alarms, but my mediocre prize hardly seemed worth the trouble.

I pass out of sight on foot and take refuge behind a high dune before carefully examining the stolen lamp. It really doesn't seem to be anything special, just a plain lamp that you would fill with mustard oil to light incense with. Though there is a small inscription on the side that draws my attention to it, but it's too smudged and hard to read. I rub the lamp to clear away the grime but suddenly it begins to smoke and and glow. The desert sky turns dark and cloudy above me, thunder sounds and lighting arcs overhead. All of my small minded thoughts of greed and desire are pushed to the side to make room for curiosity as I wonder at the smoke rising above me and taking form. A large red humanoid beast takes form above me and laughs madly as the storm swirls according to it's whim. Limitless power and shining gold slave bracelets alert me to the daemons identity, it is in sooth a genie. I take a moment in the bright lights of the storm to read the inscription I had cleaned off. Aloud I say "I only care about three things in life: Girls, Football, and Parties." I realized seconds later my mistake. The genie's anger is reflected in the strength of the storms seemingly ceaseless gales. "NO THATS WRONG" it howls through the winds. "IT SHOULD SAY ANIME NOT FOOTBALL, I HATE SPORTS." I look up in utter confusion at the mythical beast towering over me. "What's anime?" My ignorant early 600's AD brain wonders. The genie looks at me with genuine disgust and rage. "HOW can you not know what anime is! WHAT Year is this? Ugghhh are you camping out here, I hate camping! Unless you have a hammock, do you have a hammock. No you don't!? I'm going back in my lamp if we stay out here much longer." As the genie rambled on the storm died down and it shrunk down it's size to a much less impressive form. As I pondered the words the genie had said to me I wondered if this overly talkative creature was really the genie of legend. It certainly looked the part and made quite the entrance, but somehow it was a little underwhelming. Unable to hold my silence while the genie prattles on about the intricacies of Greek mythology, I ask "Are you actually all powerful or do you just talk a lot a people believe you are?" This was apparently the wrong thing to say. The genie stopped stone cold to stare me in the eye. "AHAGAGAGH, how dare you address me, ME, the great genie RA-ki in such a fashion! On my dad's side I'm from the southern Jinn but my great great grandpa is from the Span-Jinn and far back enough I might even be Ori-Jinn-tal!" Ra-ki boasted his bloodline proudly, but since I had no idea what he was talking about I just nodded and went along with it. I think he was a little disheartened that I didn't fall over worshipping his might, great bloodline, and historical knowledge of places I'm not sure exist, but he got over it. As I sat there listening to this 20ft tall all powerful glowing red genie describe My Little Pony to me I started to flick the lamp out of pure boredom. He screamed, a lot. "NOO SADIRA, YOU NEED TO STOP." I was surprised to see the seemingly omnipotent genie be brought down by a single flick of my finger. "Can you tell me exactly what's going on? How does this work?" I ask, more than a little fed up with Ra-ki's lack of focus. "3 wishes, but I can't kill anyone for you, directly that is. I also can't bring back the dead or force people to fall in love with you. But what's really important is Dinosaurs. Come on, ask me to show you Jurassic Park!" Even as a bandit I thought that was unprofessional, not to mention flighty. "Can I wish for more wishes?" I asked, hopeful to through the genie off. Unfortunately he wasn't taking the bait. "No. One more thing, I am bound to your service until all of the wishes are used up and..." - I cut him off - "So I can keep you forever?" He looked a little confused at the suggestion but agreed that, as long as I didn't use up all my wishes he was, for all intents and purposes, mine to command for all of time. The grin that stretched across my face was more terrifying than that of any genie. Riches are nice, and wishes are better, but to truly get whatever you want out of life you need power; and I can't think of a better body guard than an all powerful genie. "My dear Ra-ki, this is going to be an interesting eternity." The genie raised a single eyebrow with surprise and understanding. Finally, the genie seemed to say, a master that I can cause some real trouble with.

The sounds of a chaotic bellow and a strange cackle were intermixed into the dessert air that evening, and the whole world seemed to tremble in fear.


End file.
